Ben
Benjamin 'Ben','''was labeled as the Bad Boy''' he was a contestant on Total Drama.He was placed at Killer Moons and later on at Smartest Kids when the cast was already half left. Profile Ben was not actually into this kind of game but since he want new place to go and want to let his bad boy side be shown around the world.He suddenly changed his mind and plus a million dollar is really a HUGE money for him.He never be like his other family members like lawyers or even police or a politicians.He like what he is now;It's more perfect for him than doing some crappy laws like his so called family.He might actually win this thing because of his skills on street,rule breaking and other talents you can think of.He even once tried to do some fashion designs as he says at "Rivalry Slash!"He fears some cockroaches and sometimes Freddy Krueger at "Nightmare on Jungle Tour". Apperances He was a chinese-american guy;His Eyes are like cat shaped and it was black.His hair was spiky one which is black but maybe at the following days he might put some highlight of green on his hair.He has like 8 piercings;Two at the right ear,Three at the left ear,At the nose,one at the lips,and three at his eyebrow;One at the left and two at the right eyebrow. Personality People often call him as the rebel bad boy in his hometown.Which was being fear by it;He break all the rules at the street while doing arts on the walls on the stores.He was often throw at the Juvie but always escaped it at night.But inside of this bad boy erson was actually full of heart of gold.He was like the mom of all his friends;He always check them if they are okay,Look worried about them and even care or asked them if they are alright.But he never admit this to anyone except for Xiuying and his girlfriend Jenna.He also show manners at some elders but not at Chris because of all the torture he gave. Coverage Total Drama Jungle Tour When Ben step his foot at the dock;he didn't actually feel happy or excited or even feel a postive attitude on this not like Haley and Zach for example because of the Dangerous place and it's not comfortable on doing some challenge at this dangerous place.He even tried to go back at the boat but the captain shut the door behind and sailed off the jungle.He even tried to argue with Chris on this some kind of Sick game the host made. Ben,was placed at Killer Moons;And he seem to get along with them all the time especially for Taylor because of their lot of commons.He help to fix his team car at the first challenge toward the cave.When they are being Judge by Chef who gave them a score of nine,He complain that why he didn't just give them exactly ten saying that their car was awesome and that even an awesome arts on the car but Taylor just only playfully nudged him and teased him that is still a good score which he just agree with it. As the season continue he still act as a bad boy and a mood killer as state by Chris.At the Drip into a deep sleep;He along with Taylor and Duncan teased Lexie and Noah about liking each other and not contributing on their game of truth or dare.When they Drip into the deep sleep,He along with Geoff,Nathan,and Rebecca help at the dreamscape challenge surviving zombies.He teased Nathan about wearing a Link costume and says that he is like a dwarf which make Nathan annoyed by the teasing and all.Him,Nathan,Geoff argue twho is a better couple which he sided at Noah and Lexie while the two disagree with him and says their favorite couple,He even teased Lexie calling her Marie which she was angry about it;He was scowled by Taylor and Noah about it.When He and the others arrived at the dream escape dock they met up with Jenna;He teased her and called her Princess and Gorgeous this only make Jenna angered at this. When at the episode of Most Defying Challenge Ever;He was seen with Taylor,Nathan,Jenna,Jinx,Michael eating some goo food made by Chef.He was seen defending Jenna he even saying that he will never fall for a girl like her with Bossy,Aggressive,Have Temper,Complain,Cute,Beautiful and hot.He then realized what he says then take that back but Nathan and Taylor still know he has a crush.He state at the confessional that He hate lovey dovey;and also saying that Haley and Zach are already a couple,Taylor and Nathan are so close,Michael and Jinx are having secret feelings toward one another,Noah and Lexie are obvious that both of them like each other.It's state that he fear some cockroaches but he complete this challenge. As the Season continue,His relationship and friendship to the others still the same but also start showing some concern and worrisome on them especially when Noah was depressed about Lexie turning to a villain one which he gave a short pep speech which Noah sarcastically answer that it's help him so bad.His relationship of Jenna was revealed on Do you have a talent?He show her how to break rules and how to don't get caught which Jenna enjoy it and kiss him passionately at the lips.But before their relationship grow so bad at the season.Jenna was eliminated at the same episode he and her got together thanks to Jinx and Michael rigged the vote. Relationships: Jenna was his love interest;Although both of them are at the different team,He still continue to tease her and argue with her.He and Her even start throwing each other stuff and calling each other names.He and Her have some conflicting personality;Ben was Bad,rule breaker,and sometimes Rude while Jenna is Nice,Complain a lot,have some temper and polite to people.Ben call her Princess,Gorgeous and Beautiful at times which angered her always. He and Taylor were Best Friends when they met at the season;They have a lot of coomons like;Both of them like watching Horror Movie,Pranking,Guitar,Rude,Annoyed and Mood Killers,He state it all at the confessional at the first episode of the season.Taylor call him Bad Boy or Rad Guy while Ben call her Beautiful,Sunshine or just nickname of Tay.Their Friendship continue throughout the season;Sometimes Taylor try to stop some argue between him with someone. Duncan was Ben biggest fan it's because both of them are Bad?Nope because Duncan is like his big bro and his second best friend.But these two never show some lot of interaction to each toher. Trivia *Ben is just like another version of Duncan;With Both of them have similar problems,Similar attitude and similar being in trouble. *His Real Name was Benjamin 'Ben' Yon Chow *It's state by TotalDramaFan1123 that his ethnicity is Asian **It's also state that he is a Chinese *At his biography says that he live at China when he was young until ten but live at Canada when he was 11-17 years old. *Even thought he says that he like horror movies;He still fear Freddy Krueger at a Horror challenge *He Flirt at several girls like Jenna,Taylor,Possible Jinx,Xiuying and Lexie or Even Icarus *He has several nickname like Bad Boy (Taylor call him that always),Orge,Benjamin,Criminal,Monster and other names. *He start a boys alliances consisting Nathan,Zach,Quirk;But this alliance never shows having meeting on who going to get eliminated or having scheme;It's because Nathan and Quirk got eliminated early than Ben and Zach. **This is the fourth alliances happen this season;First was Michael's Alliance,Jinx's Girls Alliance,Michael and Jinx's Alliance. **This is the only that never involves Jinx and Michael on it;Thus Michael and Jinx start each othe conflicts and alliances against each other and lastly start together an alliance to eliminate people Quotes *''In the confessional* The Best Thing is The cake is chocolate'' *''"Never See You like this an excited girl was now at Jenna's Body"'' Category:Labels